character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy Turner (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner is a ten year old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents!", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, in order to keep him company, protect him and improve his life. By granting his every wish, his fairies and him experience numerous adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Timmy Turner Origin: Fairly Odd Parents! Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics at his peak, Genius Intelligence (Excellent strategist, leader and manipulator), Can see ghosts, Heat Vision (Wished for it once and he kept the power), Weapon Mastery, Sleep Inducement with sleeping gas, Low Level Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can walk between panels when being inside a comic, Acausality (Type 1. Has shown to be completely unaffected by major changes in the past). With equipment, he has Size Decreasing (Shrinky Suit, of himself and those around him), Time Travel (Time Scooter, Re-Do Watch), Time Manipulation (Re-Do Watch; Turns back time to specific points of it. Can also send him to previously lived futures that shouldn't be impossible to access due to the actions/conditions in the present), Empathic Manipulation (Cupid's bow and love arrows), Status Effect Inducement (Toothbrush Bracelets), Mind Manipulation (Floss Lasso of Truth), Access to Fairy Magic (Magic Muffin), Memory Erasure (Forget-Me-Knob), Immersion, Age Manipulation (Magic TV Remote), Explosion Manipulation (Exploding easter eggs), Flight (Magic jet pack), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 via magic disguise glasses), Attack Reflection (Magic mirror), Duplication (Magic Copy Machine), Fate Manipulation & Pain Manipulation (You Doo Dolls), Possession (Body-swapping Joy Buzzer), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (All of them, only applies to the items themselves) |-|With Fairy Magic= When assisted with Cosmo, Wanda, and other magical beings, being equipped with a magic wand or having other kind of access to Fairy magic Timmy gains access to the following powers: Reality Warping/Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3), Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation (Has demonstrated the ability to affect everyone in the world on numerous occasions), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Removed his own emotions, can alter the emotions of others), Illusion Creation, Perception & Fear Manipulation (Wished for some 3-D glasses to make everything their users see and hear "super scary" depending on their fears, also making them perceive this effects), Transmutation (Demonstrated multiple times and shown in The Same Game to be powerful enough to affect everyone on the planet), Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Changed his own age several times. Turned Vicky into a five year old. Made Adam West be a kid again), Healing (Cosmo and Wanda will usually heal Timmy without him wishing it), Creation, Enhanced Energy Projection and Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Fusionism, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection of others (Resurrected Arthur after he was reduced to his skeleton. Accidentally revived his gerbil), Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & Pain Manipulation with voodoo dolls (Should also be able to access those powers with wishes), Duplication, Dream Manipulation (In Abra-Catastrophe! Cosmo and Wanda kept Timmy occupied in his dream until he wish to go back to his room), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Most of them), Status Effect Inducement (Wished for all the air on the Earth to be full of laughing gas, can freeze multiple people at once, ect.), Statistics Amplification, Immersion (Can enter, trap others, and remove objects & beings from fictional works such as comics, books, TV shows, paintings and internet pages), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Cosmo & Wanda caused their small castle on their fishbowl to be immense on the inside), Negation (Cosmo taught someone how to have other magic not work when trying to affect his wand. Made people unable to take off their 3-D glasses), Physics, Conceptual (Type 3) & Gravity Manipulation (Prevented Tom Sawyer from rewriting the book "Astrophysics for Morons", whose changes would have affected reality, such as turning "gravity into gravy". Timmy is able to do the same, however this is not demonstrated), Disease Manipulation (Rewrote villagers into ill, should be able to wish for similar things), Martial Arts, Weather Manipulation, multiple forms of BFR, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3 via wishing to be a fairy. Type 6 via Body-swapping Joy Buzzer and other wishes with similar functions), Regeneration (Mid-High. Only when being a fairy and scaling from other fairies, who have consistently demonstrated this level of regeneration), Hair Manipulation (Animated his own hair), Attack Reflection (Wished a planet-destroying laser to be in reverse), Nonexistent Physiology (Demonstrated in It's a wishful life, although it was accidental), Invisibility (Demonstrated in Timvisible), Invulnerability (Wished for a doll to be indestructible), Inorganic Physiology, Probability Manipulation (Wished to always be right, changing reality at this extent. Made his mother's predictions always correct in Mother Nature), Mathematics Manipulation (Crocker claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make "2 + 2 = fish", which was then affirmed by Cosmo and later reaffirmed by Timmy), Homing Attack (Scaling from Crocker), Matter Manipulation, Enhanced Sleep Inducement (Cosmo turned into a needle, injected Crocker and made him sleep. Timmy should be able to wish for similar things), Existence Erasure (Wished for his Magic Remote Controls to have never existed and that everybody forget the events they caused; Which generated other things to disappear from where they were, changes in the appearance of someone who was indirectly affected by the Controls, and the memory alteration of a person that was never shown to be affected by the Controls in any way), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (It only applies to magical items and fairies transformed into them; Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" before using Santa's magic bag to protect himself from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind. Timmy still had everything magic still working), Absorption (After getting physically stronger Cosmo was able to punch through Crocker's attempts to absorb him in his scepter, and was only affected when he got distracted), Nigh-Omnipotence (Can do prety much anything he wants that isn't limited by Da Rulez) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Mawgu, who was gonna destroy the Nicktoons multiverse) Speed: Varies from Below Average Human (Stated to be the slowest of his class while running last in a race against other kids of his age) to Superhuman (Comparable to Chester and A.J., who reacted to, and reflected, light coming into them; Timmy and them know this as "evasive maneuver 12". Should not be significantly slower than Princess Mandie, who dodged lasers) with Massively FTL+ reactions (Can react to Cosmo and other Fairies flying. Reacted to all Anti-Fairies flying onto him in That Old Black Magic). FTL attack speed with Fairly Magic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level to higher at his peak (Trade blows with Vicky in Deja Vu. Took hits from Francis, who could karate chop a tree and unnoticedly carry a car with him. Got hit by a meteor that was heavily suggested to destroy Dimmsdale and was only briefly knocked out by it. Took an explosion bigger than his house in Pipe Down!). Multiverse Level+ with Fairly Magic protection (By it armor, forcefields or even mundane magical items, such as clothes, they are all able to withstand serious magical attacks from foes using Fairly Magic). Healing from his Fairies makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable besides his Fairies Intelligence: Varies from normally average to genius at best. Despite all of his flaws, Timmy has developed into an expert strategist who was able to create complex plans in short periods of time on multiple occasions. He was able to repeatedly outsmart, outmaneuver and manipulate most of his enemies, and was able to save the world and the universe from threats that he couldn't simply wish away. Was apparently elected as president of a world ruled by kids, leading the planet to be peaceful and with no wars. After becoming evil, he was able to turn his living room into a lair with a giant computer, a monitor and a futuristic laser able to blow up a house, which he planned to fire into space to knock down a communication satellite, so it could precisely crash into a mount to reactivate a volcano in it in order to generate a catastrophe that would make life in Dimmsdale cease to exist, ultimately succeeding with most of his plan Weaknesses: Has little experience in hand-to-hand combat, is childish in certain attitudes, lacks knowledge in several areas, isn't applied in studies or mundane activities, if possible he will usually end conflicts in simple ways, has a high self confidence, is sometimes arrogant, mostly impatient, can be incredibly selfish, and later feel bad for his actions (or not). Without his fairies, Timmy can feel lonely and deeply depressed about his life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2